Question: If $a$ and $b$ are positive integers for which $ab - 6a + 5b = 373$, what is the minimal possible value of $|a - b|$?
Explanation: We apply Simon's Favorite Factoring Trick and note that if we subtract $30$ from both sides, then the left side can be factored. Thus, $$ab - 6a + 5b -30 = 343 \rightarrow (a+5)(b-6) = 343$$Since $a,b$ are positive integers, then $a+5, b-6$ must be a pair of factors of $343 = 7^3$, which are given by $\{a+5,b-6\} = \{1,343\}, \{7,49\}, \{49,7\}$, or $\{343,1\}$. Thus, $\{a,b\} = \{-4,349\}, \{2,55\}, \{44,13\}$, or $\{338,7\}$. Therefore the minimal value of $|a-b|$ is $|44-13|=\boxed{31}$.